I came to play with you
by Mstarh
Summary: The lustful blue moon beams as you feel yourself slowly sinking into the breeze. Suddenly, a Green haired male leapt through your window and confessed that he wanted to 'play' with you. Amaimon x male reader. Contains sexual scenes


**Warning || Contains scenes of a sexual nature, some strong language, and cum. This story is male x male so if you don't like don't watch!**

Amaimon x Male reader

PS - My first Fanfic. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

**"I came to _play_ with you"**

I glared hopelessly at the gleaming blue moon as my window scattered the zircon blue beams around my room. The stars looked as of they had been scraped against the jet black sky.

I sighed after my long day and leapt from my bed where a had perched myself to admire the night sky. I walked over the window and felt the night breeze kiss against my warm, soft skin causing my to give off a small shudder.

Again I let a deep sigh escape my parched throat as I thought about all the lustful teases I played on people today, without actually touching anyone, as a cheeky smile found it's way on my lips.

I went back and perched my self in the same position on my bed as I felt my pillow gently hug the back at my head. Just as I felt my eyelids craving to go into a deep, undisturbed slumber; two pointed boots delicately place themselves on my windowsill. My whole body screamed but no sound made its way out of my sealed lips.

"Who are you!" I exclaimed, finally finding my voice while failing miserably to hide the fear in my shattered tone. "What do you want!" The same shattered tone left my quivering lips.

_"Does he want to kill me"_ I thought. At that moment, frightening thoughts entered my blood, causing me to shake and pump the images of blood shed around my brain.

"Amaimon," he said. The green haired figure leapt onto my carpeted floor and continued,

"I came to play with you."

He was so nonchalant about the whole thing and that really passed me off. It was as if he didn't just FUCKING JUMP THROUGH MY FRICKIN WINDOW! I neglected to think what he meant by the term 'play with me.' He slowly edged towards the foot of my bed as the masculine figure towered over me.

"The way you teased people looked fun," he confessed while an innocent grinned filled his face, meanwhile I was edging back until the back off my head slowly found the wall.

I swallowed deeply and braced my self as the green haired other crawled towards me. His breath smelt sweet and felt warm against my cheek. I felt his tongue slowly creep into my mouth. I opened my eyes in disgust as I tried to push him away but it was no use. Suddenly thoughts flooded my mind. _Was I actually enjoying this?_ I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, making them change a deep shade of crimson.

He pulled his tongue out of my panting mouth as our tongues remained half way out of our mouths, connected by a string of thick saliva. Taken away by his sweet kiss, I edged towards him as my eyes begged for another. He leaned in as I opened my mouth, letting his sweet tongue tango with mine while he kissed every inch of my mouth.

The kiss became rougher, forcing my head back against my pillow. He pulled my arms above my head and intertwined our fingers, pinning me down. I slowly let his kiss take me into euphoria as he began to push are bodies together. I was taken away, no one ever had this effect on me before, especially in under five minutes. He finally pulled his tongue away from my gaping mouth while he took off our shirts.

He pushed his knees into my inner legs, forcing them apart as he pushed his hot bare chest into mine creating a friction. It felt nice. Finally he moved, forcing our groins together. This made me very aroused. I let out a gentle moan as my member became hard in my underwear. Noticing, Amaimon let out a sweet chuckle.

"You're so cute," he whispered into my ear; he began to nibble on it gently on it.

A small smile crept onto my face as I was content with his company, "You've tamed me," I some how replied while breathing heavily as my throbbing member was starting to hurt from the the prolonged friction. Amaimon blushed, somehow I knew he had never thought of the idea of_ taming_ someone before. It made a deep connection between us.

He then started butterfly kissing me down from my ear to my neck. He began so suck, nibble and tease the sensitive part of my neck. That made me moan a lot.

"Ah...a..amai..." I moaned. Realising his tease started to have effect, he began to thrust his hips causing our members to rub through the soft material of our underwear. "Nhngg..." I began to moan louder as my member became harder and more painful. My sado-masochistic nature caused me to thrust back as we began go dry hump each other. The increased pleasure caused him to nip slightly on my neck causing it to bleed a little while I desperately gripped his broad shoulders.

He stopped as we stared into each other's flushed faces while we both panted heavily. "F..fuck...me," I whispered as my erection drew too hard and painful. He smiled and pulled of pants and underwear releasing the throbbing manhood, drenched and glistening in a layer of pre-cum.

He began to chuckle, "y..your..excited," as he began to strip himself of his own underwear. I was overwhelmed by his size, he was so big.

"Are you r...ready," he asked, I gave a gentle nod as I turned my attention back to his blushed face. He put his head down and began to lick the head of my cock, occasionally forcing his tongue into the slit at the head of my manhood. I clenched the bed sheets with my fists causing my knuckles to become pale.

"H...Hurry up and f..fuck me," I demanded, finding the urge to not come over his handsome face. He smiled and put me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grabbed my chin with two of his long black claws making look into his lustful eyes; appearing sapphire in the deep blue moonlight. I felt a his tail wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. At that moment I was craving him too much to notice his inhuman features and I begun to suck on his fingers to lubricate them.

Satisfied his fingers were wet enough, he looked at me again for my consent. Again I simply nodded. His finger began to rub against my tight entrance before slipping one in. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning as he began to slip his second finger in. Finally he began to scissor my tight entrance, stretching it for his huge arousal. Seeing me tear from the pain and pleasure of his fingers and my still hard member, he began to kiss me like he did the first time.

At that moment everything just seemed so familiar, I began to feel my heart sink into my stomach before slipping out an,

"I love y..you A..Amaimon," I was shocked by the fact that I let him take over me so easily, but he was just too good and just my type.

"I..I love you t..too," he gently replied as he held back his demonic urge to fuck me hard right then. He seemed to also deeply care for me, fighting a internal conflict to stop himself losing control and cause me unbearable pain. I saw the crave and lustrous emotion in his eyes, I couldn't let him suffer anymore. I pulled myself away from the kiss and nibbled on his ear before saying...

"Go ahead."

Green flames burnt deep within his eyes as he pushed his large arousal into my tight canal. Slowly he began to thrust himself deep inside me using his tail, still wrapped around me, to pull me up and down making it fall deeper inside of me. I dug my nail into his back trying to relieve some pain from my member and entrance. Rapt by how my canal hugged his arousal, the green haired other thrusted harder, faster and stronger than ever before, hitting my prostate causing up bearable pain but causing me to melt from the pleasure and heat from the moment. Biting my lip could not hold back my pained and pleasured moans.

"A..Amaimon!" Before long I came hard on his chest, barely leaving me conscious. After a few more hard thrusts, he came inside me. It felt so warm and sweet inside, causing me to place my arms back around his neck and release my nails from his back. From that moment I was his. He pulled himself out of me before placing me on the bed and settled himself beside me.

Seeing I was clearly too tired to move, he ignored the white liquid on his sweetly defined chest and wrapped his arms around me before pulling out some lollipops (from out of nowhere) and placed one into each of our mouths. Asking him his favorite flavor he replied,

"You are," as we began to share a hearty chuckle.

Finding the strength, I pushed my head into his chest allowing his embrace to protect me from the breezy night.

"Will you come back?" I whispered, hoping deep down he would say yes. Refusing to stop sucking his lollipop, he simply nodded and I fell asleep filled with a deep warmth as he lit the passionate orange flame in my heart.

The next morning I woke up feeling destroyed by the fact that I didn't wake up next to him, in his arms as he would stroked my hair to calm down my breathing, but I was certain I would see him again.

**END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it (even though it's really crappy) *(0v0)***

**Please review so that I can get better in the future!**

**Thx for reading!**


End file.
